What Do You Mean He's With Us? Part 2: Twilight Travels
by Master Dragonfire
Summary: With one of the Zoltan duplicates defeated, the winx and the boys venture into the Twilight Realm to develop Galin's strange abilities, and get more of a battle than they expected. Part 2! DO NOT READ BEFORE PART 1!
1. Entering the Twilight Realm

**Disclaimer:** Fairies and Stuff Co. doesn't own the rights to any of the content within this story, excluding Galin and Zoltan.

"Galin, welcome to the Winx Club"

* * *

"Oh my head. Austin, what happened last nigh…" Galin opened his eyes and saw Flora cooking breakfast on the other side of the room. "That wasn't a dream was it?" Flora shook her head no. "So, I'm actually a fairy, and I'm not just suffering the after-effects of massive blunt force head trauma?" Flora nodded.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry." Flora brought him a plate of pancakes. "Here you go, fresh from the pan cakes." Galin chuckled and asked if there was anything special in them. "Nope, just plain pancakes." Flora said mischievously, and walked away.

Galin took one bite, and almost fell out of his seat. If these were plain, he would hate to see what her other pancakes tasted like. They were anything but plain, his mouth was bursting with amazing flavors, from chocolate chips to ice cream. Flora laughed when he asked what she had put in them to make them so fluffy.

"You'll never get the secret ingredient out of me like that Galin. If you want, I'll teach you, but you have to ask me for the reason that you actually want, not a reason to cover up the truth."

"That was the most amazing thing that I've ever eaten! It had a whole day's worth of flavors! I can't believe that's even possible, even with magic!"

"Nope, no magic involved."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

* * *

Austin burst in through the door, "Flora! Guess what?! I can get back to the Twilight Realm!"

"That's great! When are you going to leave?"

"Well, I was talking with Bloom, and she thinks that the Twilight Realm would be a good place to train Galin, so we leave as soon as we're all ready to go. Bloom even said the other guys could come too!"

"Well then, I think Galin's ready to go, what are we waiting for!"

"Nothing now!" Austin ran into the other room, and returned with the rest of the Winx and the guys. "Oh, by the way Flora, we thought of a name for us like you suggested."

"Cool, what is it?"

"We're going to be called, The Guardians."

"That's pretty awesome."

"Thanks. So, now that we have everything we need, let's get going." Austin turned around, and held his amulet up, so he could look through the opal. "Liliana Garruk Chandra" Suddenly the world around them went black, and they fell through the fabric of the universe.

* * *

"Are we all here Austin?"

"I think so…wait, where's Mackenzie? He was standing right next to me."

* * *

It was pitch black, and he could hardly breathe, but Mackenzie knew he was still alive. He felt around, and determined that he was in a stone coffin, about seven feet long, and three feet wide. He tried to push the lid open, but it wouldn't move. He was buried. Alive.

* * *

So, this part is going to be ful of surprizes and things, and once again I'll be putting up a poll for you to vote on.

Until next time folks!


	2. The Broken Road

**Disclaimer:** Fairies and Stuff Co. doesn't own the rights to any of the content within this story, excluding Galin and Zoltan.

* * *

Mackenzie was buried alive, and running out of air. He had to find a way out of the coffin that he was in.

* * *

"Where could he have gotten to? He was with us earlier."

"I don't know why he's gone, but if we want to survive the night that will be here soon, we need to figure out where we are. Try to find some landmarks around the general area, but whatever you do, don't leave the path."

"I think we can handle that Austin." The group spilt up, and looked around for landmarks, then regrouped half an hour later, and reported what they had found.

"So, mountains to the south, a large cave to the east, and rolling fields of darkness to the west? Sounds like we're about a day and a half from the old castle. We can spend the night in the royal burial cave tonight, but we may have to spend tomorrow night in the open."

"That's OK but I feel kind of tired, can we get to that burial cave now?"

"We should look for food and water first, but we can probably go in that general direction soon."

Suddenly the ground shook, and they heard a thunderous crash. The path under them started to fade, and creatures started to appear out of the ground.

"Everybody run! Follow me!" Austin turned around, and started sprinting down the fading path.

* * *

The ground shook, and the lid above him shattered. A very faint light filtered through the dusty air as Mackenzie sat up, and carefully climbed out of the stone coffin he was in. He carefully set his feet on the floor, and took a few steps away from the coffin. When everything seemed to be OK, he walked over toward the nearest door, opened it, and headed down the hallway beyond.

Wherever he was, Mackenzie didn't like the feel of long, dark, scary hallways. You never knew what was going to jump out from behind the next pillar. He stepped on a tile, and felt it shift under his weight. A large hole opened in the ceiling, and a hundred twilight bats came out and flew away towards the coffin he had emerged from. He took a few steps back, and another tile was pressed down. This time, a bunch of beams of darkness shot across the path, blocking him from going back the way he had come from. He stopped for a minute, got control of himself, and then slowly walked towards the end of the hallway, being careful to avoid anything that looked like a trap. At the end of the hallway was a staircase that ascended into absolute darkness. Mackenzie took a deep breath, set his teeth, and began his climb.

* * *

The path was fading faster than they could run. This didn't look good. The group ran across a large field, and then Austin stopped for a second, and looked around. "That way! To the tower!" Austin set off across the field of darkness, heading straight for their final bastion of hope. The North Wall.

* * *

When he reached the top of the stairs, he was glad to see a large door in the wall before him. He swung it open, and stepped out into the moonlight, and into a pool of quickstone. His troubles had just begun.

* * *

Woot! Cliffy! The poll for the chapter is up, and I'm taking it down at the end of chapter 5, so get your votes in now!

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	3. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** Fairies and Stuff Co. doesn't own the rights to any of the content within this story, excluding Galin and Zoltan.

* * *

Mackenzie was sinking into a pool of quickstone, but didn't panic. If he did, he would only sink to his doom faster. What he needed was something to grab onto, that he could use to pull himself out. He looked around for something, anything that he could use, but there was nothing. Now, he panicked.

* * *

"That tower on the horizon is the only place we'll be safe from the monsters. It's the easternmost tower on the north wall of the moon fortress. It's also where earth avatars are trained, so there'll be people there to help us out. We have to hurry though, if we don't beat the storm there, we'll be doomed." Austin stopped and waited for the Winx to catch up. "I just realized, you can transform and fly us all there, can't you?"

Bloom shook her head. "I don't know if we'll be able to use our powers here as easily as usual. Stella's powers come from the sun, and you don't even have a sun here! It's too dangerous to risk it."

Austin laughed. "We have a sun here, it's just the sun is as black as the night. I think you should at least try your powers, I don't know if we'll beat the storm to the tower if we keep our current pace. You get your powers from fire right? Well then try to transform in this pillar of flame." Austin created a pillar of black fire, and motioned for Bloom to step inside.

Bloom stood there for a moment, then stepped away from the pillar of fire, and transformed. "**Winx Believix!**" She was amazed to discover that she could not only transform and be fine, but her powers felt stronger!

"Bloom! What happened to your outfit?! It's all dark and bleh!" Stella was right, her outfit had changed, and although bloom actually didn't mind it, it scared her a little.

"Austin! What happened?! Why do I look like I'm dark Bloom again?"

"It's OK Bloom, it's because you're in the Twilight realm, so some things are different. When Flora transforms, you'll see what I mean." Right on cue, Flora transformed, and Bloom was flabbergasted.

Flora was in her usual outfit, except it was a dark black and blue, instead of pink, green and white! "Flora! You look so…different. Do you feel ok? Can you fly in your current condition?"

Flora nodded. "I feel great Bloom! I feel so much stronger here than I do back on Earth. I can feel every plant in the entire realm!" Austin nodded and motioned towards the other girls. They transformed, and all agreed. Though they looked dark and evil, they were not only still in full control, but they were somehow way more powerful here in the Twilight Realm than they were ever before. Flora apologized for Bloom doubting Austin, and the group took off, flying towards the tower.

* * *

Faragonda wasn't impressed. "What do you mean we can't open it? It's supposed to be opened with the magic of the four elements. Why can't we open the box?"

Professor Avalon spoke up. "I believe the legend says that it was the descendants of the fairies of Ignus, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus who could open the box."

"Do we have any idea who these fairies may be?" Grizelda shook her head.

"There's no absolute way we could know. Which makes our job very difficult. Only the families that are the descendents know, and I doubt they make that kind of connection public."

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to find some way to figure it out, especially if we're going to open that box."

* * *

"Austin, how much worse is this storm going to get?" Bloom asked as she dodged a lightning bolt that had been fired off at her.

"Well, I didn't know it was a roil storm, so I can't honestly say. If the storm gets too angry, we may never escape, but we're getting close to the edge, so it has little time to get angry before we'll be free."

"Wait, are you saying this storm is consciously trying to hurt us?"

"No, it's consciously trying to stun you so it can absorb your magic. That's why we need to get out of here." Austin ducked a rather large hailstone. "That storm tunnel up ahead on the left is our best bet. If you can fly towards it, and angle right and up just as you come out, we may be able to catch a free ride on the top of the storm." Bloom turned into the narrow passage, and got ready for the rapid turn that she was about to make. The storm, however, had other plans for her. Just when she started to dip into the lower part of the tunnel so she would have more room to turn up with, the tunnel flicked outwards, and the Winx went flying through the air, completely out of control. Bloom felt her wings disappear, and she let go of Alex in her shock.

Bloom woke up in a dark grey room, on an extremely comfortable bed. She tried to sit up, but instantly changed her mind, her back felt as if someone had dropped a pile of bricks on it! There was a loud squeaking noise, and Bloom saw a short, fat man come in the room with a tray covered in a variety of foods. There were a bunch of roots, a stone bowl full of a dull grey paste, and a stack of waffles, alongside other dishes that Bloom couldn't even hope to describe. The man approached her bed, and she found herself being lifted up, but not in pain. The man set the tray of food on a sort of table next to her bed, bowed and left the room. About an hour later, Austin came in to say hello. "I'm very glad you're awake Bloom. You see, when we were launched by the roil storm, most of us landed in a sand pillar that the earth master made for us, but you missed the pillar, and were severely injured. We should be ok to leave in a few days, but until then, we're stuck here."

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been writing alot, but I've been so busy that I've just not really had time to write. I will be updating all of my stories soon though, and I'm planning on announcing something special very soon.

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


	4. Friends Reunited

**Disclaimer:** Fairies and Stuff Co. doesn't own the rights to any of the content within this story, excluding Galin and Zoltan.

* * *

Mackenzie looked around wildly, hoping that there was something he could grab onto to pull himself out of danger. Unfortunately there wasn't anything, and he kept sinking. He was up to his neck now, so he did the only logical thing. He took a deep breath, and held it, feeling for anything along the bottom of the pool he could use to escape. There was something wrong though. There was no bottom to the pool! Mackenzie was shocked, and let his breath out, before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

Mackenzie woke up in a dull room, with ochre red walls, and a boring stone slab as a door. There was a platter of food on a table in the middle of the room, with the words "Welcome Friend" Inscribed on it. The food was delicious, and there was plenty of it. Mackenzie ate quite a bit, before deciding to do some exploring. He quietly and carefully opened the stone door, looked up and down the hall, and after seeing no-one, he went into the hall, closed the door behind him, and headed towards the sound of laughter and the smell of fire.

"Again, again!" Roxy yelled as the phantom wolf faded away into nothingness.

"That's the third time I've cast that spell Roxy. I do need to practice other spells too. What if we get attacked by a Jamberfiend? A phantom wolf can't protect us from that."

"Oh, alright. I guess I don't mind loosing the wolf." Roxy went and sat at one of the tables away from the fire, and let out a sigh."

"Why don't you ask one of the Avatars to conjure a creature for you? They can make a lot more than just wolves."

"Really? That sure sounds nice. Who should I ask?"

"I don't know, ask anyone here, they'll be able to help you more than I can."

Mackenzie came in through the doorway, and was amazed at the sight that was before him. A massive round room, full of people in robes, and with a large bonfire in the center of the room. He walked down a few steps, and was almost instantly invited to play a game of Runes, and to take part in a dance at the fire. He had no idea how to play Runes, so he declined the offer, only to be whisked away to the fire pit.

An old man stood on what seemed to be a speaking platform. He faced the fire, and spoke. "Friends, both those who reside here, and those who are from a world apart, I welcome you to the ceremony of sworn brothers, where we are gathered to celebrate the newest Earth Avatar of the plane, Terranove!"

Mackenzie was ushered forward, and everyone in the room clapped and cheered. He stood there for a moment, then started to dance a dance that he didn't even know he knew. Slowly people began to join him, and soon the entire room was full of people dancing the same dance as him, in three rings. He stopped dancing, and his ring stopped dancing, and the next ring stopped dancing, but the third ring, the outermost ring, continued to dance, and dance, and dance. Mackenzie started dancing again, and the third ring stopped when his ring began dancing again. He got a strange feeling in his arm, and when he looked, he saw that it was covering itself with hard clay. His other arm started shortly after that, and soon he was a clay dancer, and then the clay suddenly disappeared, and a fox appeared by his side.

"A fox? Nobody's had a fox in years. He may be the one we've been waiting for."

"Oh! A fox!" Roxy exclaimed as the fox leapt over her head, and onto the shelf of animals that wrapped around the room. The fox sat down, and turned to stone, as Mackenzie stopped dancing again. This time, the whole room stopped dancing, and the rings broke apart, everyone going back to their games and food. Roxy approached Mackenzie, and was surprised when she saw that he was an Avatar. "You're an Avatar? Since when?"

Mackenzie looked blankly back at her for a second, then realized who she was, and what she meant. "I don't know, the last thing I remember is being sucked into a pool of quickstone, and then waking up here, with these powers. I don't even know where I am anymore."

Roxy laughed. "I guess we're all back together again. You're in a tower fortress, home to the Earth Avatars and their creations. We had to stop here because of a storm a few days ago, but I guess you were brought here by the threads of fate. I'll go get Austin and Galin and tell them the good news."

A few minutes later, Mackenzie spotted Austin's head through the crowd, and started towards him. "Austin! What a pleasant surprise!" Austin laughed.

"What brings you here Mackenzie?"

"It's a long story, so I'll have to tell you later. First, I wanted to talk to everybody. Can you gather everyone up, and bring them to my room? It's just down that hallway, I'll leave the door open for you."

"Certainly, I'll see what I can do." Austin and Galin went back into the crowd, and Mackenzie headed back to his room, wondering how he would tell them the news."

* * *

"Look, I don't know why, or how, but I've developed powers. You say them while we were dancing, right? Up until that dance started, I was totally human, and mundane, but then all of a sudden I had amazing elemental powers."

"Look Mackenzie. I don't know why this happened, but you conjured a fox. That's rare, it means you were recruited because you had a higher power to serve, a greater destiny to reveal. You've been a part of this whole thing since you were joined into the placemat of fate." Bloom laughed. "Look, I know it doesn't sound very cool, but it's impressive. You'll get to see it when we visit the castle. Anyways, we all were chosen to be a part of this for some reason, and that's exactly why we need to go on, and continue our quest! Enjoy your last night here everyone. We leave at dawn."

* * *

To stay up to date with the latest goings ons at Fairies and Co. just click that follow auther button!


End file.
